


Kiss Me Hyung

by Yiterna



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Caring Doyoung, Cute, Drunk Yangyang, Fluff, Kun mentioned in passing, M/M, Rare Pairings, Small mentions of Ten Lucas Xiaojun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yiterna/pseuds/Yiterna
Summary: What happens when a drunk Yangyang just wants a kiss from someone? That someone being Doyoung of course.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Liu Yang Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Kiss Me Hyung

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this rarepairing! =)

“Hyung?”

Doyoung turned his head to see Yangyang, accompanied by Xiaojun.

“Oh hi, what’s up?” Doyoung asked, putting his phone down on the table.

Xiaojun asked, “Are you busy this Friday night?”

Doyoung shook his head. “No, why?”

“Well some of the other WayV members, Yangyang and I want to go out to a bar. Kun-ge usually goes with us to...supervise, but he’s busy this time. He said that he wouldn’t let us go if we couldn’t find someone responsible to go with us.”

Doyoung laughed a little. “Ok sure, I’ll go with you guys. Just send me the details okay?”

Xiaojun and Yangyang beamed at each other. 

“Thanks hyung!” Xiaojun said.

__________

Doyoung joined the group at the bar that Friday night. Even though he wasn’t the one doing any actual partying or drinking, he still wanted to look nice. He hadn’t been out in a while and thought that he should indulge in it just the tiniest bit. He wore black jeans with a black turtleneck tucked into it. As for his face, he opted for some darker eyeshadow and a touch of black eyeliner that Jungwoo helped him apply.

“Wow Doyoung!” Ten said. “You look nice!”

“Thanks,” Doyoung said smiling.

“Don’t you think so too?” Ten said, nudging Yangyang quite obviously.

“Oh-I, yeah.” Yangyang said, a little caught off guard. He glanced quickly at Doyoung before looking down at the ground with a shy smile.

“Come on guys, let go!” Lucas called, saving Yangyang from any more of Ten’s comments.

Once they got to the bar, the group immediately ordered drinks while Doyoung watched. As the night continued and everyone downed more and more alcohol, Doyoung fully understood why Kun had wanted someone to supervise them.

Doyoung sat at the bar, sipping on his water when Yangyang slipped into the seat next to him, resting his head against his hands. Doyoung looked over at Yangyang, trying to examine his face, but couldn’t see much due to it being mostly hidden by his hands.

“Yangyang?” Doyoung asked. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Yangyang mumbled, “a headache or something.”

Still, Doyoung was concerned. He stood up saying, “Maybe we should head outside for some fresh air.”

Yangyang complied and stood up. Doyoung could tell Yangyang was very drunk so he wrapped an arm around his waist, balancing him. Doyoung could feel Yangyang putting his weight against him as they walked.

As they exited the bar, the closing of the front entrance doors muffled the loud music and sounds from inside. The quieter environment outside was a much needed breath of fresh air.

“Are you feeling a little better now Yangyang?” Doyoung leaned against the wall, feeling refreshed in the nighttime air.

Yangyang nodded, supporting himelf against the railing of the front steps of the bar. “But hyung, there’s something else.”

“Hm? What is it?”

Yangyang took a step, his drunkenness caused him to fall forward, leaning against Doyoung. Doyoung instinctively tried moving back but the wall to his back was making it quite difficult. Doyoung could feel his ears redden at the awkward position they were in. However, Yangyang made no attempt to get off of him, instead Doyoung could see Yangyang smiling.

“Hyung,” Yangyang said, almost whispering since they were so close together. 

Doyoung shivered a little. From the cool air that is.

“What?” Doyoung’s voice came out a little less certain than he wanted.

“Kiss me.”

Doyoung couldn’t help but dart his eyes to Yangyang’s lips, which were so, so close. His heartbeat sped up. He forced himself to turn his head away and placed a hand in between him and Yangyang.

“No, you’re drunk Yangyang,” Doyoung said, head still turned away. “Maybe I should get you back to the dorm now.”

“Hyung~,” Yangyang whined, pressing himself even more against Doyoung. “Why won’t you even look at me.”

Doyoung sighed, turning his head back to face Yangyang, who was pouting.

“Kiss me hyung,” Yangyang said again. “Otherwise you’re going to make me cry.”

As he said this, Doyoung could already see Yangyang’s bottom lip start to quiver. Oh no. Doyoung didn’t want to deal with a drunk AND crying Yangyang.

“Yangyang,” Doyoung said softly, bringing the arm that he had placed between them to Yangyang’s cheek. It was warm to the touch. “Don’t cry.”

Yangyang’s big eyes looked watery as his eyebrows furrowed. Tears threatened to spill at any second.

Doyoung sighed. “Just a kiss?”

Yangyang nodded.

Doyoung paused a bit before taking a deep breath.

Doyoung tilted Yangyang’s head up ever so slightly and closed the already small gap in between them. Yangyang’s lips were soft against his, if not a little chapped from the cold winter air.  
The kiss was brief but sweet and Doyoung pulled back first. When he looked at Yangyang, he could see that while he was still stupidly drunk, at least he was no longer at risk of crying.

“Now do you feel better?” Doyoung asked, repeating the question from earlier.

Yangyang giggled, “Now I do. Thanks hyung~”

Doyoung rolled his eyes a little at the drastic change in mood, but a smile played on his lips.

Doyoung let his hand drop from next to Yangyang’s cheek to grab his hand.

“Come on, let’s go inside and meet up with everyone else. I think we should be heading home soon anyway.”

“Okay hyung,” Yangyang agreed, guiding Doyoung’s hand to wrap around his waist as they walked just like a few minutes ago.

Doyoung couldn’t help but smile fondly. Maybe he’d have to thank Kun for being busy once they got back.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me I'm not the only one that ships this? Especially after the Vlive they did together! I think Doyang is super cute! <3 When I searched for this ship there were no fics so I felt compelled to write my own. I hope you guys enjoyed it! 
> 
> Comments/ kudos are appreciated! Requests even? =)


End file.
